The Last Revolver
by Akaenji De-Arimasu
Summary: The moment of truth arrives. Yuki decides between the fate standing before her and her heart. what is her choice? Adapted from Gumi-The Last Revolver
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey whats up people! :D its been a while since i last updated my previous story, You love is like magic. Well, Coming up with the next chapter aint easy. This story was inspired from the song The Last Revolver sung by Gumi. I wrote this story 2 years ago and I happened to read it again. I re-editted it and made it slightly better than it was. hopefully, it'll entertain you drama-mamas~ :P Please review! Thank you! Love you all!**_

* * *

><p>The cold evening breeze brushes pass my face, it is about to snow. Will it be alright for me to kill him? I don't know. Tears start to well up in my eyes. Despite not being physically injured in anyway, my body seems to be in horrible and unbearable pain. It hurts so much that I want to scream and shout out loud but, I can't. As I stretched out my right arm, I pointed my revolver at my prey; my index finger rests at the trigger, and I carefully aimed it at his heart. I wonder why I ask myself so many questions at such an inappropriate moment. I could feel my body burn with so much hatred and fear that I'm close to my breaking point.<p>

It was obvious that I couldn't do it. Why is he not running away, is he not afraid to die? Why is he still looking at me with those eyes? I've only caused him misery and dismay but, I still don't understand him. I'm losing my focus. I kept looking into his eyes. I'm hoping that he'll run to escape his fate.

"Love," He murmured "That missing piece that you've tried so hard to find. You've finally found it Yuki. I'm very happy for you."

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied heartlessly but, it made me calmer to hear him speak. He chuckled and gazed into my teary eyes.

Yes, it must be "love", the emotion that was taken away from me from the very beginning of my life. It is "love"! As I thought about that, I knew that it was too late. I sighed at how cruel reality was to me. Just when I found love, I had to shatter it in pieces with my own hands. I wanted to be loved but it's too late for that now. As we stared into each other's eyes, Tsubasa stretched his body, giving me a clear shot at his chest. His arms wide open as if he was going to welcome me.

"You must be in pain, huh?" He asked. "If only I could reach out to you and place you into the safety of my arms. I want to protect you so badly that I'm willing to lay down my life for you."

I was stunned. A tear fell down my freezing cheek. The snow made my tears cold that I couldn't help but let it roll down. My face was blushing but I couldn't just let my guard down yet. When those words came out of his mouth, it hurts so much. I dropped on my knees. The pain was so overwhelming that my legs gave up on me. I looked at him again. I could tell that he is dead worried about me but, he stood there and his arms dropped to his sides, debating in his mind if he should come to me or to stay where he was. He knew that if he came to me, he would be shot dead immediately. So, he stood there with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Hey Yuuki," He said, crying and smiling, knowing very well that this would be his last chance to say it. "I'd love to take you to another Summer Festival, buy your favourite food and play the games at the booths. Eat takoyaki and have a nice chat with you by the river at night. Then, we'll watch the fireworks under the same Sakura tree, where I confessed to you. It'll be unforgettable, I promise! If only I could do it with you again one more time, I would be the happiest man alive."

"Would it be alright for me to kill you?" I asked "Will you forgive me if I have done so?"

He kept quite for a while and then replied, "I don't know but, I've seen your life's story and felt how you feel, and I believe that you've tried so hard to escape this fate you have now. That was the reason why I chose to love you and to stand by your side forever. I'll forgive you."

"You liar," I cried out loud, tears flowing down my pale skin. "How could you forgive someone who has the blood of hundreds stained in her hands? How could you even stay by my side forever? This is just not possible! "

"Forgive me, Yuki. I'll prove it to you how much I love you." Tsubasa said as he clenched his teeth tightly.

He suddenly ran towards me and gave me a hug. Out of surprise, I shot him straight to the heart. He coughed out blood and yet he caressed my hair and held me tightly in his arms.

"I forgive you, Yuuki." He whispered into my ear, his body getting weaker as he looses more blood. "No matter how long it'll take, I'll find you, I will never give up. I will definitely find you! I lo-"

With that, his tight grip loosened and his body slumped. I placed him on the ground. My tears kept on flowing. I held his right hand on my face. He smiles at me.

"Looks like my times up, I'm sorry I can't be with you until the next time we'll meet, Yuuki." He paused, "I love you. We'll meet again. I waiting for y-" And thus, life faded away in his eyes.

"You idiot! Don't leave me. Not until you hear this, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Tsubasa please- stay with me!" I screeched out loud making it loud enough for him to hear me. He smiled at me telling me that he has. I watch him trying call out my name one more time but before he could finish, his life was taken away.

I frantically shook him, calling out his name in hopes that he would wake up again. I know that he would not come back but I could not help but try and hope.

After much struggle, there was no reply. I caressed his soft lips. I couldn't wipe away my tears. I just couldn't wipe it away, not for him, as I've killed him with my own hands. I stared at his beautiful face, trying to suppress the pain inside of me.

"How cruel," I murmured to myself as I gave him my last kiss.

I will not forget his final words. I'll not forget him. Not ever. He was a good man, a very understanding one in fact. He knew who I was and he knew that he was leading me to the right path. I respect him for that. I'm actually thankful for that but, I regret holding that revolver. Now that he is dead, I could nothing but live the present with what he has given me and move on. I'll meet him again soon. I know I will. Time is long when you think about it but, it zips by like lightning when you look back into the past.

Life after that was hard. With my lost emotions found, I was able to realise that I have been controlled and used for inhumane purposes. I felt guilt for the first time and for the first time I defied my superiors. I was thrown into a cell. I stayed in there for countless number of days. One day, as I returned to my cell, I saw the same revolver that I used to kill Tsubasa. I never informed my superiors. The revolver was loaded with a single bullet. I cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger and then...

My life ends as silent as the snow falling down from the sky. I might be sent to hell for this. I'm sorry. I'm already gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_


	2. The Last Revolver: Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

* * *

><p>Sitting at a bench under this particular tree kind of makes me happy. I don't why. Somehow, I had a feeling that something good is going to happen today. I just know it! I began to hum to my favourite song. The weather seems to be very fine. The blue sky, white fluffy clouds and refreshing winds made today a perfect day to relax.<p>

"Hey you, what are you doing here in my secret spot?" A deep voice from behind shouted.

I was startled and turned around to see who was shouting at me. Somehow, he looked familiar. I think I've seen him before. I don't know but I have this feeling that he is very close to me.

"I'm sorry. This place must be very special to you. I better leav-", I blurted out and packed my things in a hurry but he interrupted me.

"It's ok. I would really like to have a companion to talk to right now." He said, trying to unpack my things.

I gave him a stern look but I think i have met him before. Deja vu?


End file.
